


Buddy List

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-28
Updated: 1998-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and Perrin conduct a hot chat over the internet.





	Buddy List

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Buddy List by Selena Coontz

This is my contribution to the cybersex theme. Just a little something I whipped up this evening. <g>

No crossposting. Archive ScullySlash only.  
NC-17 Do I know how to write anything else?

Buddy List  
by Selena Coontz

8:55, Scully noted as she sat down at her computer. She hoped Perrin would be on a little early, too. She logged on and her Buddy list popped up. No Perrin, yet.

She sighed. It had been a long day. She and Perrin had been apart for two weeks now and Scully missed her terribly. After years of virtually no sex, meeting and falling for Perrin had awakened Scully's libido with a vengeance. Besides missing *Perrin*, she missed making love with her. They had hoped to get togther the previous weekend, but a out-of-town case nixed that. So they had settled for online chats and phone calls. Not an ideal solution, but better than nothing.

<dingdong> Scully's eyes darted to her two-person Buddy list to see who had logged on. Damn. It was Mulder. She hoped he didn't message her, she wanted to talk to Perrin.

<dingdong> Ah, there she was.

Perrin: Hi babe, how was your day?

Scully: Same old, same old. I miss you.

Perrin: I miss you, too. I'm about to go nuts, I want to be with you so bad.

Scully: Me, too. I feel like I can't even think about you too much or I'll go crazy.

Perrin: But chica, I want you crazy for me. <g>

Scully: I am. I'm so crazy I don't know how I'm going to last until Friday night to see you. I *really* miss you. ;-)

Perrin: I know. I miss you, too. I wish I was there.

Scully: Me, too.

Perrin: Pretend I am.

A surge of arousal ran through Scully's body.

Scully: What do you mean?

Perrin: Let's pretend I'm there. What are you wearing?

Scully: I just got out of the shower. I'm wearing your white, button down shirt. It makes me feel closer to you.

Perrin: MMmmm. And nothing on under it?

Scully: No.

Perrin: Have you combed your hair yet, or is it still in a towel?

Scully: <g> You know me already. It's still in a towel.

Perrin: Take the towel off and shake your head. Just let your hair fall.

Scully did as instructed.

Scully: Done.

Perrin: So you're sitting there with wet, tousled hair, naked except for my shirt. Oh, God. I can see you. Is it buttoned?

Scully: Yes.

Perrin: Unbutton it. Slowly. But don't pull it open yet. I just want a glimpse of your breasts, your belly.

Scully: Oh Perrin, how can you do this to me from 1000 miles away? It's unbuttoned. I want to touch myself so much....

Perrin: Pull your shirt open and let me see those beautiful breasts of yours.

Scully: OK, done. My nipples are already so hard.

Perrin: Ahh, chica. Squeeze your nipples for me. Imagine it's my hands on you.

Scully squeezed and pinched her nipples, flicking her finger over the tips.

Scully: Oh, yes! You've got me so turned on.

Perrin: Ditto, chica. Are you typing with one hand yet? <g>

Scully: How did you know? <g>

Perrin: Open your legs. I want in there.

Scully: Oh God, Perrin, touch me!

Perrin: My hand is running up the inside of your thigh. I feel you. You are *so* wet.

Scully's hand mimicked Perrin's words.

Scully: I'm soaked!

Perrin: Spread your lips wider. I want to see your clit.

Scully's breath was coming in short gasps and her hips were rocking in the chair. She could see her clit, so red and engorged, twitching, begging to be touched. She managed to type.

Scully: OK. Done.

Perrin: Don't touch it yet.

Scully groaned.

Perrin: I dip my finger inside of you, spreading your juice all over.

Scully pushed a finger into herself, drawing out some moisture and spreading it all around.

Scully: Yesss. More, please!

Scully struggled to keep herself from getting ahead, the temptation almost overwhelming.

Perrin smiled at Scully's entreaty, understanding it completely. She was in the same state.

Perrin: I run my fingers up and down over your clit, back and forth, circling. You spread your legs wider.

Scully envisioned Perrin as she stimulated her clit. Up and down, back and forth. She raised her feet up to the edge of the desk, her legs wide open.

Scully: Harder! Don't stop!

Scully's hand was flying over her clit. She was so close.

Perrin: I put a bit more pressure on your clit and pinch your nipple and asdfg ggsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Scully soared over the edge, "Oh God, Perrin!!" She pinched a nipple as her hand ran in crazy circles over her clit, the exquisite contractions overwhelming any coherent thought.

A thousand miles apart, they came together, calling each others name. A minute went by while they both caught their breath and regained some composure.

Scully: Are you there? Wow!

Perrin: Barely. <g> Wow doesn't describe it!

Scully: You're right. I think your exact words were asdfg ggsssssssssssssssssssss. <g>

Perrin: Smartass.

Scully: But a happy smartass. At least as happy as I can be without you in the room.

Perrin: Me, too. I love you, chica.

Scully: I love you, too.

Mulder: Hey, Scully. Whatcha doing?

Scully: Oh-oh. Mulder just messaged me.

Scully: Hi Mulder. Just downloading some files.

Perrin: What's he up to?

Scully: Probably just lonesome.

Mulder: Find anything I would like??

Scully: Not unless you're interested in anatomy.

Mulder: Depends on whose it is. <g>

Scully: Ha-ha.

Perrin: So, is he just wanting to talk?

Scully: Looks like it. I'll get rid of him.

Perrin: No, don't. I can understand him wanting to talk to you. I feel that way myself.

Scully: Are you sure?

Perrin: Of course. Besides, you know me - conk right out afterwards. <g> And I have to get up extra early tomorrow, anyway.

Scully: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well, good night and sweet dreams. <g>

Perrin: I'll call you tomorrow night. Next time I want to hear you.

Scully: <gulp> You're making me wet already.

Perrin: Good. Stay that way for me. Good night and sweet dreams.

<door shutting>

Mulder: So, Scully. What are you wearing?

Scully: My pj's and ratty old bathrobe. Nothing exciting.

Mulder: Damn. Story of my life.

End


End file.
